Recon Corps
by mamegoma
Summary: Recon Corps adalah agen mata-mata yang sangat tertutup,selain tertutup Recon Corps berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan pemerintah.jika Eren Jager masuk Recon Corps bisakah dia menjaga rahasia ?.
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah bangunan tua yang di dalamnya terdapat sekitar 5 orang pria,yang siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya kepada seorang pemuda.

"cepat katakan,dimana profesor itu !"kata salah satu pria berambut _eboni_ dengan potongan gaya rambut _undercut_.tetapi pemuda itu tetap tutup mulut,"tidak..aku tidak akan memberitahu tentang keberadaan profesor tersebut.."ujar pemuda itu,pria berambut _eboni_ itu maju beberapa langkah mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"tunggu jangan mendekati pemuda tersebut.."ujar salah satu pria berkacamata,pria berambut _eboni_ itu menatap pria berkacamata tersebut dengan pandangan heran pria yang berkacamata langsung berlari menuju pemuda tersebut.

"pemuda itu menanamkan granat di tubuhnya...lebih baik kalian.."

 **Bum...**

Kata-kata pria tadi tepotong oleh suara ledakan granat yang tertanam di tubuh pemuda itu.

"tak kusangka dia melindungi kita.."ujar salah satu pria,sedangkan pria berambut _eboni_ Cuma bisa memasang wajah datar miliknya,lalu dia berucap."aku..merasa sangat berterimakasih padanya...selamat tinggal Grisha Jaeger"

* * *

 **Recon Corps**

 **Genre : Action,Crime,Mystery**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Disclaimers : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isyama**

 **AN : Typo(bertebaran dimana-mana),kemungkinan kalimat terpotong,authornya terinspirasi dari salah satu film Action milik orang tua author,Alur ga jelas,jika tidak suka silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya.**

 **Dont like Dont read !**

* * *

Setelah peristiwa meninggalnya Grisha Jaeger,banyak anggota Recon Corps yang gugur dalam ini yang tersisa Cuma,Erd Gin dan Rivaille Ackerman. dan sekarang Erd sedang menjalani misi yaitu membawa kembali profesor Dot Pixis.

Di Rosena,Erd tiba di sebuah rumah mewah tidak terlalu mewah Erd kali ini agak sedikit beresiko jika ia gagal dalam misinya itu dia tidak akan bisa pulang ke negara asalnya.

Sedangkan kondisi di dalam rumah tersebut...

Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di atas sofa,badannya ter-ikat membuatnya menajadi susah bergerak."kau profesor Pixis kan ?"tanya seorang pria yang entah muncul dari mana,pria itu mendekat ke arah profesor Pixis."tenang saja,kau tidak akan terluka asal kau ikuti kemauan-ku.."ujar pria tersebut sambil tertawa pelan.

 **Tok...Tok..Tok..**

"huh..siapa yang bertamu siang-siang begini ?,ah ya profesor kau suka anggur merah kan ?"tanya pria tersebut seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama."aku akan segera memanggil pelayan untuk menyiapkan anggur.."pria tersebut menggeluarkan pisaunya,berjaga-jaga jika dia membuka pintu dan ada seorang yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. pria tersebut membuka pintu dengan cara agak kasar.

"permisi..maaf menggangu siang-siang begini,apakah aku boleh meminta gula ?"tanya Erd ramah tak lupa dengan senyum 10cm miliknya,pria tersebut mulai berjaga-jaga."ternyata ada orang aneh seperti-mu,meminta gula katamu ?"lalu pria itu tertawa,dengan memanfaatkan kelenggahan pria tersebut Erd menggeluarkan pistolnya.

 **Dor..**

Sebuah peluru sudah bersemayam di kepalanya,dan pria tersebut sudah tak bernyawa lagi."sayangnya aku sudah memiliki gula dirumah-ku.."ujar Erd,dia segera Pixis merasa ketakutan melihat tingkah laku pun menghampiri profesor Pixis,"anda profesor pixis ?,tenang saya tidak akan melukai anda lagipula saya datang untuk membawa anda kembali ke Mariaus"

Erd menunjukan rasa hormatnya kepada profesor Pixis,baru Erd membuka ikatan mulut profesor tiba-tiba datang sekolompok kaki tanggan.

Jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak,Cuma 7 orang."tak kusangka kau membunuh Berthold.."ujar salah satu dari 7 pemuda tersebut."sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk membunuhnya.."ujar Erd,kini pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu telah bersiap-siap dengan kedua pistolnya."sepertinya kau lumyan juga.."ujar pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut maju menuju cepat Erd menarik pelatuk pistolnya pemuda tersebut tumbang seketika,lalu ada yang menyerang Erd dari bermacam arah ada yang menyerang Erd Dari depan sedang berusaha membunuh Erd dengan pisau miliknya,tapi dengan santainya Erd melintirkan tanggan pemuda tersebut,lalu dia merebut pisaunya dan menancapkan pisau di atas kepala pemuda tersebut.

Ketakutan profesor Pixis semakin menjadi-jadi melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya,profesor Pixis bergumam. _'katanya dia ingin membawa aku pulang..tapi aku ragu denggannya.'_ setelah 7 pemuda tersebut tak ada yang bernyawa datanglah seorang pelayan Erd tersenyum lalu mendekati pelayan Erd berhadapan dengan pelayan tersebut Erd menodongkan pistol kepada pelayan tersebut.

Tanpa ragu Erd menarik pelatuk pistolnya,denggan gerakan cepat Erd menggambil cangkir yang berisi minuman anggur merah."sayang sekali anggur merah ini sayang jika terbuang.."Erd segera meminum anggur merah tersebut."anggur merah itu milikku.."kata seorang perempuan dengan garis keturunan asal rusia.

Perempuan itu menancapkan pedangnya tepat di jantung Erd,darah segar keluar dari mulut Erd."kemampuanmu boleh juga,tapi sepertinya kau kurang waspada.."beberapa menit kemudian Erd menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 **Tok..Tok...Tok..**

Lagi-lagi terdenggar ketukan pintu,perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut menggambil kain putih dari dalam ruangan lalu kain putih tersebut telah digunakan untuk menutupi mayat-mayat yang terkapar di dengan menutupi mayat-mayat tersebut perempuan itu membukakan pintu utama.

"semuanya sudah bersih _sir_.."ucap perempuan itu ramah,pria dengan tinggi 196cm itu Cuma tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengelus kepala perempuan tersebut."kerja bagus Annie.."perempuan bersurai pirang itu ternyata bernama Annie Leonhardt Cuma bisa tersipu sedangkan pria dengan tinggi 196 cm bernama Mike Zacharius berjalan dengan santai menuju profesor Pixis berada.

"tenanglah aku tak akan menyakitimu.."ujar Mike.

"aku tak,percaya"

"sebenarnya aku takut melihat darah,apalagi dengan bisa saja muntah.."Mike menutupi hidungnya dengan tanggan kirinya.

"jadi apa kau ingin ikut bersama ku ?"tawar Mike.

"tidak"ujar profesor Pixis

"kau akan mendapatkan uang jika kau ikut denggan-ku.."Mike menyuruh Annie menggambilkan koper miliknya,ketika di buka koper tersebut...betapa terkejutnya profesor Pixis."kalau kau ikut dengan ku..seratus juta yen akan jadi milikmu.."ujar Mike.

"kau tidak bohongkan ?"tanya profesor pixis,sepertinya dia mulai tergoda oleh tawaran uang Mike Cuma bisa tertawa,"hey,lihat wajahku..sekarang aku tidak sedang ayolah ikut denganku dan dapatkan uangnya"Mike memasang senyum menyeringai khasnya,profesor Pixis tampak menimang-nimang tawaran tersebut setelah cukap lama profesor Pixis mengambil keputusan dia menyatakan.

"baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu.."

Mike tersenyum,dia segera memberikan koper yang berisikan uang kepada profesor Pixis."baiklah..kau akan kuberikan misi !"Mike berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan tersebut,profesor Pixis Cuma menatap Mike bingung."tapi kau harus berjanji...jika kau ikut dengan-ku"celoteh Mike,matanya yang tajam menatap profesor ruangan itu senyap seketika.

"aku tidak butuh penghargaan..aku ingin suami-ku kembali.."ujar Carla Jager,bahunya naik turun menahan isak tanggis."aku juga tidak tahu tiba-tiba saja dia melindungi kami.."ujar pria berambut _eboni_ ,kini pria tersebut sedang menikmati kopi hitamnya."jadi kumohon terimalah penghargaan dari-ku.."ujar Rivaille setengah memohon,Carla menatap tajam.

"kau berbicara dulu dengan anak-ku.."Carla menunjuk anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun,dengan langkah yang agak berat Rivaille menuju anak lelaki itu berada.

"kalau kau tak keberatan,aku boleh tahu siapa namamu ?"tanya Rivaille ramah,tanpa tersenyum.

"Eren Jager.."ujar si anak lelaki tersebut,ia masih sibuk bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya,Rivaille menarik nafas dalam-dalam."ayahmu adalah superhero yang menyelamatkan nyawa-ku dan sebagai rasa terimakasihaku memberinya penghargaan.."Rivaille menggeluarkan medali dengan lambang sayap kembar.

"aku menerimanya"ujar sang anak singkat,manik _emerald_ -nya bersinar saat melihat medali itu,dengan senang hati Rivaille menjelaskan lambang sayap kembar tersebut."kami sering menyebutnya dengan sayap kebebasan.."

"Eren sudah waktunya untuk tidur"tiba-tiba Carla memotong pembicaraan Rivaille,Eren pun segera meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian di ruang tengah.

* * *

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

Ponsel milik Rivaille berdering di saat Rivaille sedang bersantai-santai dengan membaca koran juga ditemani secangkir kopi kesukaan-nya.

 _[Rivaille..]_

 _[kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu kan ?]_

 _[kau cepat mengerti ya ?]_

 _[baiklah aku akan segera ke sana]_

Rivaille menutup sambungan telefon,dia segera berganti pakaian denggan setelan jasnya ditambah denggan dasi yang di bagian bawahnya bergambar lambang sayap kebebasan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rivaille sudah mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang sampai ada segerombolan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya, rasa penasarannya yang membuat Rivaille sampai turun dari mobil mendekati segerombolan pemuda itu.

"lepaskan aku muka kuda !"ujar seorang pemuda bermata _emerald_ ,sedangkan yang mencekik pemuda tersebut Cuma menatap tajam pemuda yang ia cekik."kau bilang apa ? muka kuda ?tch ..kau berani sekali mengataiku kau ini sudah membuat kopiku tumpah sekarang kau malah mengataiku"

Rivaille segera menengahi perkelahian tersebut."hei kalian sudah jangan berkelahi.."ujar Rivaille tegas,sedangkan pemuda itu malah ada yang mengejek Rivaille.

"apa mau-mu pak tua ?"

"tch..dasar pak tua pendek"

"rupannya kau ingin membela anak itu"

Rivaille Cuma memasang wajah datarnya."siapa namamu bocah ?"tanya Rivaille sengit."namaku Jean Kirstein.."ujar pemuda tersebut dengan angkuh,dengan satu tendangan pemuda yang bernama Jean itu sudah terkapar di -orang yang melintasi jalan tersebut mempercepat langkahnya setelah melihat tingkah Rivaille.

Jean segera bangkit dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya."kau lumayan juga pak tua.."Jean kini sudah siap dengan posisi kuda-kudanya,tetapi Rivaille dengan cepat mencekal kaki Jean dan untuk kedua kalinya Jean terjatuh."bocah seperti mu bukanlah tandinganku"ujar Rivaille.

Sedangkan Eren Jager yang menjadi korban pencekikkan Jean Cuma menatap Rivaille dengan mata berbinar."cepat pulanglah..."ujar Rivaille tegas,lalu Jean dan tiga anak buahnya segera meninggalkan mendecih lalu menoleh ke arah Eren.

"terimakasih _sir.."_ Eren menundukan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormatnya,sedangkan Rivaille membalik badannya menuju mobilnya berada merasa di cuekin Eren menghampiri Rivaille,"terimakasih banyak"ujar Eren sekali lagi,Rivaille Cuma melirik sesaat."lain kali kau jaga diri-mu"Rivaille segera memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menancapkan gas.

Eren terdiam sesaat."sepertinya aku pernah bertemeu denggannya ?,tapi apakah benar ?"tanya Eren kepada diri sendiri.

* * *

"ah...Rivaille"ujar Irvin smith,pria bersurai _blonde_ itu tersenyum ke arah Rivaille."dimana Erd ?"tanya Rivaille,Irvin Cuma mengangkat bahunya sudah lama mereka berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba saja Hanji Zoe yang mengurus kendali Recon Crops datang.

"aku datang membawa kabar buruk.."ujar hanji,Irvin tertunduk"apakah Erd meninggal saat menjalani misinya ?"tanya Irvin,hanji Cuma mengganguk."tapi,aku mempunyai teknologi terbaru !"seru hanji,lalu dia segera menggeluarkan kacamata dan memberikannya kepada Rivaille dan Irvin.

"terlihat seperti kacamata biasakan ?,tapi sebenarnya kacamata tersebut memiliki kamera pengawas yang terletak di bingkai kacamata dan ehem..kacamata itu bisa melihat hologram yang aku buat khusus.."ujar Hanji penuh semanggat.

"baik sekarang kalian boleh memakai kacamata tersebut.."

Saat Rivaille dan Irvin menggenakan kacamata tersebut terlihat hologram di cermin,lalu Rivaille melepas kacamatanya."tanpa kacamata tersebut kau tidak bisa melihat hologram di cermin _sir_ "ujar hanji.

"baik kita mulai diskusi untuk harii ini,Recon Corps mulai kehilangan banyak anggota..dan terakhir kita telah kehilangan Erd Gin.."ujar Hanji.

"padahal dia termasuk anggota elit.."ujar Irvin,Hanji mengganguk."aku telah menyelidik sebuah kasus,Irvin kau pasti kenal Mike Zacharius bukan ?"Hanji bertanya kepada Irvin."tentu saja aku ,Rivaille,dan Mike adalah sahabat saat masih kuliah dulu-"

"nah itu dulu.."ujar hanji,lalu layar hologram berganti menjadi sebuah artikel yang menjelaskan tentang Bom nuklir."aku percaya bahwa profesor Pixis membuat perusahaan yang menggunakan tenaga nuklir..dan sekarang Profesor pixis telah di culik.."

"tunggu sebentar apa kau menuduh Mike yang menculik profesor Pixis ?,hey mata empat jangan gegabah dulu.."ujar Rivaille."tidak..aku tidak bilang begitu,tapi aku yakin mereka pasti berkerja sama menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan jika bahann nuklir ada di hadapan-mu sekarang ?"tanya hanji.

"aku akan membuat Bom nuklir.."ujar Rivaille,hanji mengganguk pelan."mungkin Mike juga sama akan membuat Bom nuklir,itu sangat berbahaya bagi penduduk Rosena.."hanji mengigit bibir.

"kita harus menghentikan rencana Mike"ujar Irvin,Hanji membeliakan matanya tak percaya."bagaiman caranya ?,Rivaille akan datang ke Rosena seorang diri ?"Hanji menjadi panik seketika."tentu tidak,kita akan menemukan anggota baru"ujar Irvin."ahaha...aku tak percaya pada anak-anak sekarang apakah mereka bisa tutup mulut,ingat Recon Corps adalah organisasi mata-mata yang sangat tertutup"Hanji tertawa.

"tidak..aku yakin pasti ada anak yang ingin menutup mulutnya"ujar Irvin tegas,"sepertinya aku sependapat dengan Irvin"akhirnya Rivaille angkat bicara juga."apa kau juga Rivaille ?"tanya Hanji,"aku punya calon yang bagus..tapi aku tidak yakin anak itu ingin bergabung dengan Recon Corps.."Irvin yang penasaran memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"siapa anak yang kau maksud ?"

"anak dari Grisha Jager...dia adalah Eren Jager.."ujar Rivaille yakin.

* * *

 **AN ;**

 **Yosha..akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga(eleh baru chapter satu juga),gimana dengan cerita saya yang absrud bin ga jelas ini ?.maaf jika ada Typo sialan yang menggangu para pembaca,oh iya ini FF pertama authornya di Fandom SnK dan authornya masih newbie dan umur sang authornya masih sangat muda binti muda pake banget nget. YANG MINAT BACA HARAP TUNGGU CHAPTER 2 YA !**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren Jager pemuda berumur 15 tahun dengan tinggi 170 CM yang saat ini tinggal berasama dengan ibunya,akan tetapi satu tahun yang lalu ibunya menikah dengan seorang lelaki dan Eren sangat membenci lelaki tersebut begitu juga dengan lelaki itu.

"Eren pergilah.."ujar Carla saat Eren membuka pintu utama rumahnya,Eren terlihat bingung saat melihat ekspresi ibunya matanya tertuju pada luka yang berada di sekitar wajah ibunya."ibu apakah lelaki sialan itu memukuli ibu lagi ?"tanya Eren halus.

Belum Carla mengucapkan sesuatu,lelaki tersebut muncul dari belakang Carla."nah..Eren sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumah ini !"ujar lelaki tersebut,Eren menatap tajam lelaki tersebut."tidak..ini kan rumahku dan hei kau berani-berani sekali kau melukai ibu-ku"ujar Eren setengah berteriak lalu lelaki tersebut mendekati Eren walau sudah di halau oleh Carla tapi lelaki itu tetap mendekati Eren.

"dasar anak kurang ajar !"ujar lelaki lelaki itu sambil menampar wajah eren.

"sudahlah..dia masih remaja"ujar Carla.

"aku tak peduli"lelaki itu masih menampar wajah Eren tidak hanya di tampar bahkan menendangnya."aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi"lelaki itu segera menggambil pisau dapur."tidak apa yang kau lakukan ?"tanya Carla histeris.

"baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan"ujar Eren,wajahnya sudah babak belur."aku akan pergi dari rumah ini !"tegas Eren.

* * *

 **Recon Corps**

 **Genre : Action,Crime,Mystery**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Disclaimers : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isyama**

 **AN : Typo(bertebaran dimana-mana),authornya terinspirasi dari salah satu film Action milik orang tua,Alur ga jelas.**

 **Dont like Dont read !**

* * *

 **Brak...**

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Eren,sedangkan Carla terus menyalahkan lelaki yang ia nikahi itu."kenapa kau melakukannya hal seperti itu kepada Eren ?"tanya Carla,perempuan paruh baya itu menggeluarkan air mata."aku Cuma tidak mau melihatnya !"ujar lelaki tersebut.

"lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan ku ?"tanya Carla di tengah isak tanggisnya,lelaki itu membuang muka lalu tersenyum menyeringai."iya juga ya..tch aku telah menyesal telah menikah dengan-mu !"lelaki itu segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"tunggu lelaki macam apa kau ?,bagaimana dengan anak kita ?"ujar Carla,ya Carla memiliki bayi dari lelaki itu."tch..kau urus sendiri"lalu lelaki itu meninggalkan carla yang menanggis terisak-isak.

* * *

"kita berjumpa lagi Eren.."ujar Jean yang muncul di belokan komplek perumahan Eren."mau apalagi kau ?"tanya Eren sengit,jujur Eren sudah malas menanggapi orang seperti Jean."aku ingin kau tanggung jawab atas perilaku mu yang kemarin"seketika hening.

"itu bukan salahku,salahkan pria bersurai _eboni_ itu !"ujar Eren kesal,Jean menarik kerah baju Eren."tapi kau sudah menumpahkan kopiku serta makanan-ku"ujar Jean lalu Eren segera menendang tulang kering Jean dan dia segera melarikan diri."Tch..jangan lari kau Eren."ujar Jean yang menggejar eren dengan langkah terseok-seok.

Eren berlari menuju gang sempit,di belakang Jean tetap mengejarnya melihat tempat sampah setinggi pinggang pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu menjatuhkan tempat sampah tersebut seketika sampah-sampah berhamburan keluar dari tempat sampah."memang-nya dengan cara seperti itu aku akan berhenti mengejar mu ?"Jean menambah kecepatan berlari-nya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu Eren tetap berlari hingga dirinya terpojok.' _oh sial,demi tuhan tembok itu menghalangiku untuk kabur'_ batin eren dalam hati."kau sudah terpojok sekarang.."ujar Jean yang masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafas mata Eren terpejam memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa lolos dari musuh bebuyutannya si Jean.

' _ada dua pilihan,nekat memanjat tembok itu lagi pula ada tumpukan sampah di situ,atau nekat menerobos Jean dengan memanfaatkan celah kosong atau aku akan melawan si muka kuda itu tapi jika aku melawannya aku akan berhubungan dengan polisi'_

Cukup lama Eren berfikir akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memanjat tembok tersebut dengan memanfaatkan tumpukan sampah yang berada di sudut jalan,dengan cempat Eren memanjat dan Eren sudah sampai di sebrang jalan.

"sialan kau Eren,lain kali kau tak bisa lolos dari ku.."geram Jean,sedangkan Eren Cuma tertawa terpingkal-pingkal."coba saja jika kau bisa Jean !"ujar Eren,lalu pemuda bermanik _emerald_ tersebut berjalan menyelusuri jalan sempit itu.' _lalu kemana lagi aku harus pergi ?'_ tanya eren pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"kau serius Rivaille ?,apa kau yakin pada Bocah itu ?"tanya Irvin sambil menompang dagunya."mungkin sifat ayahnya turun kepada bocah itu"ujar Rivaile memakai jaket kulit milik-nya."semoga bocah itu tak menyusahkan.."Irvin menyandarkan bahunnya pada dinding.

"baiklah aku akan mencari Bocah itu.."ujar Cuma mengganguk.

Dengan berjalan menyelusuri kota Shiganshina Rivaille menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap dirinya dapat menemukan anak remaja yang bernama Eren Jager."tch..bocah itu merepotkan juga ya.."ujar Rivaille,dia segera menggeluarkan secarik kertas.

* * *

" _menurutku anak itu tinggal di daerah Shiganshina.."ujar Hanji kepada Rivaille saat pemuda bersurai eboni itu meminta keteranggan tentang Eren kepada hanji._

" _apa kau yakin mata empat ?"tanya Rivaille setengah tak percaya."tentu saja,sepertinya dia masih duduk di bangku SMA"ujar Hanji."jadi apakah aku harus berkeliling ke kota Shiganshina ?"tanya Rivaille,Hanji menatap Rivaille tak percaya."hei kau sendiri yang mencalonkan bocah itu untuk masuk Recon Corps,tapi kau sendiri yang malas untuk mencar-"_

" _sst kau berisik mata empat !"potong Rivaille."baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya.."Rivaille segera keluar dari ruangan Hanji."huh..dasar pendek !"ledek hanji,baru beberapa langkah Rivaille keluar dari ruangan Hanji pria tersebut kembali lagi."tadi kau bilang apa ?kau ingin tewas di tanggan ku ?"tanya Rivaille yang saat ini menatap tajam hanji._

" _tidak..aku Cuma bilang 'semanggat ya !'"ujar hanji,setelah Rivaille keluar dari ruangannya barulah Hanji bernafas lega."syukurlah aku tak jadi mati di tanggan pria cebol itu"sungguh Hanji ingin minta di bunuh oleh Rivaille._

* * *

"ternyata Shiganshina luas juga ya ?"ujar Rivaille,ia tidak sadar bahwa di sampingnya saat ini adalah yang sedang di cari-carinya."anda perlu bantuan _sir_?"tanya sontak kaget melihat Eren yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya."dasar bocah sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ ?"tanya Rivaille.

"ng..sebenarnya sejak tadi _sir.._ "

 **Plak...**

Rivaille segera menepuk jidatnya mengingat tujuannya."Eren kau ingin menemaniku ?"tanya Rivaille,Eren tak menjawab."tenang aku ini tidak akan macam-macam padamu kok,aku tidak mesum lagi pula aku ini lebih tertarik pada perkerjaan-ku"ujar Rivaille,Eren bernafas lega."kalau begitu anda ingin kemana _sir ?_ "tanya Eren halus.

"kita ke restoran yang di sekitar sini saja.."Eren mengganguk lalu dia mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang.

Hingga mereka sudah memesan tempat duduk,mereka mulai berbincang-bincang.

"nah Eren..pesan sesuka hati-mu tapi jangan berlebihan"ujar Rivaille menutup buku menu-nya lalu pria tersebut memanggil seorang pelayan."aku ingin pesan satu botol anggur merah.."ujar Rivaille lalu pelayan itu segera mencatat ucapan Rivaille."ada pesanan lagi _sir_ ,selain anggur merah ?"

"tolong tulis pesanan yang di ucapkan oleh bocah itu.."ujar Rivaille seraya menunjuk Eren pun segera memesan."Kopi hitam saja.."lalu pelayan tersebut mencatat."ada lagi ?"tanya pelayan itu ramah,Eren menggeleng.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Rivaille membuka inti pembicaraanya."Eren jager !"sahut Rivaille dengan suara _baritone_."ya ?"

"aku ingin bertanya pada-mu.."Rivaille sedikit terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya."kau masih duduk di bangku pelajar tepatnya masih SMA,kau dulu memiliki prestasi di bidang olahraga tapi sekarang kau membuat catatan hitam.."Rivaille menatap tajam Eren.

"kau yang sekarang lebih suka salah bergaul,berkelahi,menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang tapi aku harap kau tak pernah melakukan sex bebas !,jika ayahmu masih hidup dia pasti sangat marah pada-mu Jager.."ujar Rivaille panjang lebar,Eren menggangkat dagunya menatap Rivaille.

"kenapa _sir_ membawa ayah saya dalam masalah saya,anda siapa ?"tanya Eren ketus,Rivaille diam sebentar menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menceritakan semuannya.

"aku lah yang memberimu medali berlambang sayap kebar itu.."Rivaille menunjuk lambang sayap kebebasan yang telah di jadikan gelang oleh Eren,Eren melongo tak percaya."aku juga atasan ayahmu..ayahmu dulu lah yang meneyelamatkan nyawaku dan teman-teman ku yang lain.."ujar Rivaille.

"jadi aku ingin menggajakmu bergabung bersamaku !"lanjut Rivaille tiba-tiba saja pelayan itu datang kembali dengan anggur merah dan kopi hitam."maksud anda ?"tanya Eren tak mengerti."Recon Corps..aku ingin kau bergabung ke Recon Corps.."ujar Rivaille yang kini mulai menuangkan anggur merahnya ke cangkir.

"jangan bilang itu adalah sekumpulan orang-orang pendek sepertimu "ujar Eren menahan tawa,Rivaille menatap tajam."jangan berbicara sembarangan !,jika kau ingin tahu akan aku jelaskan di mansion-ku.."ujar Rivaille.

Tiba-tiba saja ada segerombolan anak remaja yang menerobos masuk restoran,segerombolan anak remaja itu adalah Jean dan tiga anak buahnya.

"oh kita bertemu lagi Eren dan hai pak tua"Jean terkekeh pelan saat melihat Rivaille."cobalah berbicara sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu bocah !"ujar Rivaille,seluruh pengunjung restoran berhamburan keluar setelah melihat salah satu anak buah Jean melakukan aksi kriminal.

"tapi apakah kau bisa menyingkir dari sini..aku ada masalah dengan Eren"ujar Jean sedikit halus,tetapi Rivaille menolak."maaf aku sedang menikmati anggur merah-ku lagi pula aku juga ada masalah dengan bocah itu"Rivaille kembali meneguk anggur merahnya."aku tak peduli pak tua,lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini !"ujar Jean.

"mungkin Jean ada benarnya, _sir_ Rivaille kau ku mohon pergi dari sini !"ujar Eren,Rivaille segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. bukannya malah pergi dari restoran itu Rivaille malah mengunci pintu masuk dan pintu keluar restoran seraya berkata.

"terkadang..."

"sopan santun.."

"menjadikan.."

"seorang.."

"pria yang hebat.."

Kata-katanya sedikit terpotong."kau mengerti yang ku maksud kan ?"tanya Rivaille,salah satu anak buah Jean yang berambut _emo_ mendekati Rivaille dengan cepat Rivaille melempar cangkir yang berada di meja tempat di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak akan kalah darimu pak tua.."kata anak buah Jean yang bermata biru Rivaille segera menggeluarkan pistol khusus miliknya"majulah kalau kau berani"ujar Rivaille.

Jean hendak maju tapi di hadang oleh anak buahnya yang berambut _emo._ keningnya berdarah akibat terkena cangkir yang di lempar Rivaille."lawan aku tanpa senjata !"kata pemuda berambut _emo_."baiklah jika itu yang kau minta"Rivaille melepas jaketnya dan membuang pistol miliknya.

Setelah pemuda berambut _emo_ itu tumbang,Rivaille menggarahkan jam tanggan-nya ke arah pemuda ternyata jam tanggan tersebut terdapat berbagai macam peluru,Rivaille memilih membius dan menghilangkan ingatan pemuda tersebut.

 **Bruk...**

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu terkapar di lantai."apa yang kau lakukan ?,kau membunuhnya!"kata pemuda yang bermata biru laut."tidak aku hanya membiusnya"celoteh Rivaille pemuda bermata biru laut hendak menendang tulang kering Rivaille,tapi dia kalah cepat oleh gerakan Rivaille yang menghindar.

Lalu Rivaille mendorong tubuh pemuda tersebut dari belakang hingga mengenai anak buah Jean yang berkacamata."aku tidak akan membunuh kalian,hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada kalian !"seru Rivaille dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada dua anak buah jean.

Menembakan peluru amnesia dan tinggal Jean seorang."aku tak akan kalah !"ujar Jean,kali ini dia menggeluarkan pistolnya."heh kau punya pistol ?,menarik"Jean sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya tetapi satu pun peluru tak ada yang mengenai tubuh Rivaille."mustahil bagaimana bisa ?"tanya Jean saat pistolnya kehabisan peluru.

Rivaille Cuma menepuk-nepuk setelan jas-nya."setelan jas yang ku pakai ini bukan setelan jas biasa !"ujar Rivaille seraya menembakan peluru bius ke arah Jean.

"halo polisi..."seorang pelayan sepertinya menelfon polisi setelah melihat tingkah laku Rivaille."maaf kau juga harus ku bius.."ujar Rivaille datar.

Setelah itu dia mendekati Eren."apa kau takut dengan ku ?"tanya Rivaille,menuangkan anggur merah ke cangkirnya,Eren menggeleng kuat."tidak justru saya kagum _sir_.."ujar Eren bersemangat."begitu ya"gumam Rivaille,lalu pria berambut _eboni_ itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"aku lupa,aku juga harus menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang hal ini"ujar Rivaille kini dia siap menodongkan jam tangan miliknya kepada Eren."saya berjanji saya akan tutup mulut _sir"_ ujar Eren,Rivaille masih belum percaya."apa kau yakin akan tutup mulut ?"tanya Rivaille tajam.

"ya saya akan tutup mulut"

"sampai kapan kau tutup mulut ?"

"sampai saya mati _sir_ "

"kau berjanji menutup rahasia ini sampai mati ?"

"ya saya berjanji."

Rivaille menghela nafas,lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti tiba-tiba saja eren bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu _sir.."_ ujar Eren,Rivaille menoleh ke Belakang."ada apa lagi Jager ?"tanya Rivaille seraya memasang muka datarnya."aku akan ikut dengan anda,saya akan masuk ke Recon Corps !"kata Eren sambil menundukan kepalanya."saya mohon ijinkan saya untuk masuk ke Reco-"Eren tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karna mulutnya di bekap oleh tanggan Rivaille.

"bukankah aku yang meminta-mu untuk masuk ke Recon Corps ?"tanya Rivaille,Eren Cuma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."baiklah kamu ikut saya.."Rivaille terus berjalan sampai keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"anda ingin mengajak saya kemana ?"tanya Eren yang berjalan di belakang tidak ada sahutan dari Rivaille" _sir_ jawab pertanyaan saya !"ujar Eren setengah berteriak.

"aku tidak suka berbicara sambil berjalan bocah !"

* * *

 **AN;**

 **Yeay udah chapter dua,padahal ini masih awal-awal banget belum sampai pertenggahan arigatou gozaimasu yang udah bau baca FF saya ini.**

 **Terimakasih untuk :**

Naka Mait **= authornya ga terlalu muda kok,makasih ya udah mau membaca fic authornya ^^**

 **dan untuk** Ms. SCoups **: arigatou atas sarannya ya ^^,tebak saja umur untuk anak SMP kelas ujung.**

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

" _sir.._ hmm..ini serius mansion milik anda ?"tanya Eren bingung yang saat ini sedang berdiri mematung di depan mansion megah berlantai 6."tentu saja.."ujar Rivaille,lalu pria dengan tinggi 160 CM itu mempershilahkan Eren,dan ketika Eren masuk betapa terkejutnya ia.

"mulut-mu di tutup tuh.."ujar Rivaille waktu melirik Eren yang sedang membuka mulut seperti ikan koi."ikut aku.."ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba sontak Eren kaget.

Hingga mereka sampai di suatu ruangan,sepertinya itu ruangan penyimpanan jas tergantung rapi di lemari yang cukup besar di ruangan itu dan juga terdapat sebuah cermin."Eren apa yang kau lihat di cermin itu ?"tanya Rivaille saat Eren mengaca di depan cermin.

"tentu saja bayangan-ku dan bayangan-mu, _sir_ "ujar Eren,Rivaille tampak mengganguk-anggukan kepala."tapi yang aku lihat adalah,pemuda yang memiliki bakat terpendam yang di warisi oleh ayahnya"celoteh Rivaille."kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu _sir_ ?"tanya Eren penasaran.

"sekali lagi kau ku tanya,apa kau benar-benar ingin bergabung dengan Recon Corps ?"Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren malah pria itu memberikan tatapan yang tajam bagi Eren,Eren segera memalingkan muka.

"aku..."

"aku akan bergabung ke Recon Corps !"tegas Eren

* * *

 **Recon Corps**

 **Genre : Action,Crime,Mystery**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Disclaimers : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isyama**

 **AN : Typo(bertebaran dimana-mana),authornya terinspirasi dari salah satu film Action milik orang tua,Alur ga jelas.**

 **Dont like Dont read !**

* * *

"bersedia jika kau ikut Recon Corps di berikan misi yang sulit sampai mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri ?"tanya Rivaille,pria itu sedang menguji Eren."ya saya lebih mementingkan misi daripada diri saya sendiri"ujar Eren,tanpa ada rasa takut."boleh juga jawaban-mu.."Rivaille mendekatkan telapak tanggan-nya ke cermin.

" _sidik jari di terima,sir Rivaille Ackerman harap berhati-hatilah"_

Ternyata cermin itu bukan cermin biasa,cermin itu seperti portal menuju ke sebuah hal yang membuat Eren terkejut adalah lantai yang ia pijak turun Eren sempat panik sendiri tapi begitu melihat Rivaille yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja dia menutup sikapnya yang panik.

"Recon Corps merupakan agen mata-mata yang tertutup bukan hanya tertutu Eren. organisasi ini berdiri tanpa bantuan tanggan pemerintah tidak seperti polisi militer,Recon Corps sudah berdiri dari berabad-abad yang lalu dan karna sudah berdiri dari berabad-abad yang lalu maka tak heran Recon Corps memiliki fasilitas yang lebih moderen..karna harta kekayaan yang melimpah"

Ujar Rivaille panjang lebar,lantai yang mereka pijak terus turun ke bawah.' _hoh pantas saja..'_ ujar Eren dalam hati."mansion ini sebenarnya milik Recon Corps setiap anggota resmi akan di berikan tempat tinggal yang memiliki fasilitas seperti ini.."Rivaille memberhentikan membahas Recon Corps.

"jadi kira-kira kita sudah turun dari permukaan berapa meter ?"tanya Eren mendongak ke atas."kita baru turun 5 meter dan 6 meter lagi kita akan sampai di transportasi bawah tanah rahasia."Rivaille melirik arlojinya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di bawah tanah,mata Eren melotot melihat sebuah transportasi berbentuk seperti kapsul sudah ada di hadapannya."hoi Eren masuklah.."ujar Rivaille yang sudah duduk di dalam kereta kapsul.

Lantai yang seperti lift tadi sudah kembali naik ke permukaan,Eren segera masuk dan duduk di kursi kereta kapsul pintu tertutup lalu kereta berjalan tanpa pengemudi.

* * *

"hei Irvin.."ujar Hanji iseng,Irvin yang saat ini sedang sibuk mendata semua laporan tentang Recon Corps merasa tergangu."apa kau yakin bocah-bocah itu akan lulus tes ?"tanya Hanji yang melepas kacamatanya."aku yakin pasti ada yang lulus..mustahil rasanya jika tidak ada yang lulus tes"Irvin tersenyum ke arah Hanji.

"begitu ya,aku juga jadi bisa mengukur kemampuan cara berkerja otak mereka"Hanji mulai meninggalkan Irvin."hanji !"panggil Irvin,Hanji menoleh ke arah Irvin.

"apa kau penasaran dengan anaknya Grisha ?"tanya Irvin,lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas berat."aku penasaran sih..ah tapi kita lihat saja nanti,apakah dia lulus tes dengan poin tinggi sama seperti ayahnya atau dia tidak lulus tes"ujar Hanji,seketika hening kemudian mata mereka saling bertemu.

"ah ya _sir_ Irvin,aku pamit dulu ya"ujar Hanji meninggalkan Irvin."baiklah.."sahut Irvin,kini pria berambut klimis itu kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ada di sekeliling mejanya.

* * *

"kita sudah sampai.."ujar Rivaille seraya keluar dari kereta segera mengikuti Rivaille."kita masih di bawah tanah kan _sir_ ?"tanya Eren setelah melihat puluhan pesawat milik pribadi terparkir rapi di sebuah tempat."tentu saja Eren,percepat langkahmu kita terlambat !"ujar Rivaille.

"kau terlambat Rivaille !"ujar Hanji saat melihat Rivaille."aku sudah tahu itu"sahut Rivaille dingin,"baiklah Eren kau segera masuk ke ruangan itu"Hanji menunjuk pintu yang ada di memandangi pintu ruangan yang di tunjuk Hanji."masuk ke ruangan itu ?"tanya Een ragu,Hanji tampak kesal perkataan-nya harus di ulangi dua kali."sudalah kau masuk saja"sahut Rivaille.

Eren sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya ia membuka pintu tersebut,di dalam ruangan itu sudah banyak orang berkumpul.

"hei kau pasti anak dari Grisha Jager kan ?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang,kini pemuda itu menjulurkan tanggannya."aku Armin Arlert salam kenal ya"ujar pemuda itu ramah,dengan senang hati Eren menjabat tanggan denggan pemuda itu."aku Eren Jager.."sahut Eren.

"salam kenal aku Mikasa Ackerman."ujar perempuan yang menggenakan syal merah yang berdiri di samping Armin,Eren terdiam sebentar. _'Ackerman?,sepertinya namanya tak asing di telinga ku'_ ujar eren dalam hati."oh ya.."sahut Mikasa membuat Eren terbangun dari lamunannya."perkenalkan perempuan yang di kuncir kuda itu bernama Sasha Blouse,lalu tiga lelaki yang berdiri di sudut ruangan itu bernama Marco Bodt,Reiner Braun,dan Connie Springer."ujar hanya diam.

karna...

karna...Nama Ackerman terus menghantui pikirannya sampai ia ingat.

* * *

" _sir,kau belum memberitahu nama-mu"tanya Eren saat di perjalan menuju markas Recon Corps,Rivaille menghela nafas._

" _untuk apa aku memberitahu namaku ?"tanya Rivaille alisnya naik sebelah."tentu saja karna aku tak ingin terus-terusan memanggilmu sir"ujar Eren,Rivaille tampak sedang menopang dagunya._

" _baiklah akan aku beri tahu namaku,tapi sehabis itu tak ada penggulangan !"_

" _heh ?"pendengaran Eren tergangu saat kereta kapsul yang mereka naiki mengerem._

" _namaku Levi Ackerman"_

* * *

 **Brak...**

Pintu di buka kasar oleh Hanji Zoe."baiklah apa kalian sudah menggenal satu sama lain ?"tanya Hanji,sedangkan para pemuda-pemudi calon anggota Recon Corps cuma mengganguk"baiklah aku akan memberimu pertanyaan"Hanji menggambil sesuatu dari meja yang di sampingnya.

"kalian tahu ini apa ?"tanya Hanji seraya mengangkat benda entahlah itu Armin mengangkat tangannya."itu kantong mayat"ujarnya tanpa ragu,lalu Hanji tersenyum."ya kau benar Arlert."Eren melirik Armin. _'sepertinya dia lebih tahu banyak hal ketimbang diriku'_ sahut Eren dalam hati.

"aku ingin kalian menuliskan nama kalian,alamat rumah kalian,nomor telefon yang bisa dihubungi,serta nama orang tua kalian,dan setelah itu kalian masukan ke dalam kantong mayat milik kalian masing-masing."ujar Hanji."baik besok kalian tes pertama,aku harap kalian semua istirahat dengan tenang ya"Hanji segera meninggalkan mereka.

"tadi itu terdenggar sedikit menggerikan !"ujar Eren pada teman-teman barunya,sedangkan dirinya sendiri mulai menulis alamat rumahnya."apa yang kau lakukan Eren ?"tanya Mikasa bingung."tentu saja aku sedang menulis alamat rumah ku"ujar mikasa lalu menepuk jidatnya."kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu Eren"

"karna Recon Corps tidak mengggirim mayat kita kepada orang tua kita,melainkan mayat kita langsung di kubur di tempat yang sewajarnya."ujar Mikasa,Eren ber-oh ria."lebih baik kita semua pergi tidur.."ujar Armin yang mematikan lampu.

* * *

"hoi Rivaille"panggil Hanji yang melihat Rivaille sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor,pemuda bersurai _eboni_ itu menoleh ke arah Hanji."ada apa kacamata sialan ?"tanya Rivaille sengit."kau yakin si Eren itu akan lulus tes ?"tanya Hanji memasang wajah seriusnya.

"aku harap..."setelah itu Hanji Cuma bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak."hei apa yang lucu kacamata keparat ?"tanya Rivaille menjambak rambut Hanji."aduh..jangan tarik rambutku sakit tau !"ujar Hanji.

"memangnya kenapa ?,oh jangan-jangan kau memakai rambut palsu ya ?"tanya Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya."tidak..tentu saja rambut ku ini asli"ujar Hanji."oh.."Rivaille melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Rivaille kau tidak ingin lihat reaksi Eren saat melihat tes yang ku berikan ini tiba-tiba ?"tanya Hanji,"tidak aku sudah tahu hasilnya..pasti bocah itu akan lolos !"ujar Rivaille seraya meninggalkan Hanji sedirian di lorong koridor.

"baiklah kita mulai tes yang pertama"ujar Hanji.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Maaf authornya lama ngepost,habis sang author tugasnya banyak banget jadi ga sempet di chapter ini bagi yang masih bingung'Rivaille' itu nama aslinya. tapi si cebol itu *ditendang*.baiklah si kopral muda itu memberitahu Eren bahwa namanya 'Levi' karna si Rivaille itu Tidak ingin Eren mengetahui nama asli dari Rivaille. maaf atas keberadaan typo sialan itu**

 **Yo minna tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^o^.**

 **Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Eren Jager terbangun dari tidurnya.' _apa di sini terjadi gempa bawah tanah ?'_ tanya Eren pada diri sendiri,dirinya terbangun akibat merasakan getaran.' _tapi bukankah sir Levi bilang markas Recon Corps berada beberapa meter dari permukaan..'_ pikir Eren."apakah terjadi gempa di sini ?"tanya Armin yang terbangun dari tidurnya di susul yang lain.

"entahlah"ujar Eren seraya menaikan pundaknya,gempa berhenti sebentar."sebaiknya kita perlu memanggil ketua Hanji"usul Mikasa,hening seketika.

 **Bruk...**

Lampu tidur yang tadinya berada di meja nakas jatuh ke lantai."sungguhan ini gempa !"ujar Eren setelah melihat beberapa perabotan bergeser serta jatuh ke lantai."kita harus segera keluar dari sini !"ujar Sasha semua calon anggota Recon Corps menuju pintu keluar."tch...sial pintunya terkunci"ujar Reiner saat menodorong pintu tersebut.

Lagi-lagi gempa berhenti."syukurlah gempanya sudah berhenti"ujar Mikasa berusaha menenangkan kondisi,dan gempa dengan kekuatan 5,9 skala richter segera menyusul.

"astaga gempa susulan !"ujar Sasha panik

"kita berlindung di meja besar itu"tunjuk Armin pada meja besar yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"aku takut.."Sasha menggeluarkan air matanya,Mikasa berusaha menenangkan Sasha."ayo cepatlah kita harus melindungi kepala kita !"ujar Armin sedangkan Eren masih berusaha membuka pintu utama."tch..cepat terbukalah pintu ini.."Eren mendorong pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Eren cepat lah berlindung !"ujar Armin panik setelah melihat lampu yang di atas kepala Eren ingin terjatuh,jika lampu itu terjatuh maka akan tepat mengenai kepala Eren."Eren lupakan pintu itu,cepatlah berlindung !"ujar Mikasa setengah berteriak.

"Eren cepatlah pergi dari situ lampu yang tepat di atas kepala-mu akan jatuh"jerit Sasha.

"Eren awas !"himbau Connie

 **Bruk...**

* * *

 **Recon Corps**

 **Genre : Action,Crime,Mystery**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Disclaimers : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isyama**

 **AN : Typo(bertebaran dimana-mana),authornya terinspirasi dari salah satu film Action milik orang tua,Alur ga jelas.**

 **Dont like Dont read !**

* * *

"Eren ?!"ujar Mikasa,Eren telah berhasil menghindari lampu itu."ah syukurlah kemarilah kawan !"ujar Reiner gempa terus terasa semakin lama guncangan-nya semakin besar."tunggu sebentar"ujar Eren.

Eren menyingkirkan pecahan lampu dari keramik yang berada 2 langkah dari pintu utama."Eren apa yang kau lakukan ?,cepat lindungi kepala-mu !"ujar Connie langit-langit ruangan mulai runtuh,Eren merasa lantai itu ganjil,terdapat garis diagonal panjangnya kira-kira 2 meter. _'sepertinya keramik ini bisa di buka'_ ujar Eren.

"Reiner bisakah kau membantu ku mengangkat keramik ini ?"tanya Eren

"kau gila"sahut Reiner

"cepatlah,aku pikir jika kita berhasil mengangkat keramik ini aku rasa ada jalan bawah tanah !"ujar Eren.

"ingatlah kawan kita ini sedang berada di bawah tanah"ujar Reiner tak mau kalah.

"sudahlah lebih baik kau membantu Eren mengangkat keramik itu"sahut Connie."kau gila itu sama saja bunuh diri otak udang !"bentak Reiner."kau bisa mengunakan bantal untuk melindungi kepala-mu"ujar Armin,Reiner akhirnya membantu Eren.

Keramik itu lumayan berat saat diangkat."cepatlah sepertinya langit-langit ini akan runtuh"ujar Armin dan Reiner berhasil mengangkat keramik tersebut,saat keramik itu telah diangkat terdapat lubang seukuran pria dewasa."kau masuk duluan Reiner"ujar Eren,Reiner pun segera masuk ke lubang tersebut.

"kalian yang berlindung di meja ayo cepat ke sini,sepertinya lubang itu mengarahkan kita keluar dari ruangan ini"Seru Eren ,Mikasa,sasha,Armin Dan di susul Connie masuk ke lubang tersebut.

Dan ternyata lubang tersebut menuju...

"ketua Hanji ?!"seru Mikasa sedangkan Hanji cuma tersenyum

"ketua tidak mengalami gempa ?"tanya Armin.

"itu gempa yang dahsyat kenapa ruangan ketua Hanji tidak mengalami kerusakan tidak pasti minimal banyak barang-barang yang berpindah"seru Mikasa.

"BODOH !"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pria berambut _eboni_ yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding." _sir_ levi ?!"sahut Eren kaget,Rivaille mendekat ke arah Eren."sebenarnya inilah tes-nya"ujar Rivaille dingin.

Sedangkan calon anggota Recon Corps terbengong-bengong."ah..Hanji lebih baik kau jelaskan secara rinci"Rivaille menepuk pundak Hanji."ah ya,sebenarnya tadi itu kalian baru lulus tak terjadi gempa itu karna kalian berada di ruangan gempa simulasi."ujar Hanji.

"kau pintar Eren,melihat garis diagonal di lantai hm.. lumayan juga"puji Hanji

Semuanya menarik nafas lega."TAPI !"bentak Hanji,semuanya kaget oleh nada bicara Hanji yang tiba-tiba meningkat."kalian melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting !"ujar Hanji menyalakan sebuah komputer yang menampilkan suasana ruangan gempa simulasi.

"kalian melupakan kerja sama tim !"seru Hanji.

"astaga kita melupakan Marco !"seru Armin,Sasha menutup mulut saat melihat tubuh Marco tertimpa langit-langit ruangan simulasi gempa."payah,padahal anggota Recon Corps yang sejati harus memperhatikan satu sama lain"ujar Rivaille seraya melipat tanggan di depan dada.

 **Duk..**

"hei kacamata empat sialan,kenapa kau memukul ku ?"Rivaille mengusap-usap kepalanya."kau berbicara terlalu kasar mereka masih remeja !"seru Hanji."Tch...terserah kau saja"Rivaille segera keluar ruangan hanji.

"aku minta maaf _sir_ Rivaille memang seperti itu orangnya,tapi yang lebih penting kalian lulus tes dan tes tahap kedua pada jam 12 siang kita akan pergi ke permukaan"ujar Hanji.

* * *

Pagi yang sangat cerah Rivaille Ackerman sedang membaca sebuah buku di perpustakan milik Recon Corps.

 **Krek...**

Pintu utama perpustakaan terbuka.

"ah,profesor Pixis"ujar Rivaille menutup buku yang di bacanya,pria tersebut menghampiri profesor pixis."kau tahu bawahan-ku Erd Gin telah gugur saat menjalani misinya".profesor pixis Cuma bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"kau tahu...kenapa dia bisa meninggal ?"tanya Rivaille seraya menarik kerah baju profesor pixis."aku sungguh tidak tahu !"

Tiba-tiba saja profesor pixis menyerang Rivaille, dari tubuh profesor Pixis _countdown timer_ terdengar,Rivaille berusaha menghindar.

TERLAMBAT.

Baru satu langkah menjauhi profesor pixis,bom itu sudah membuat ruangan perpustakaan menjadi kacau balau,profesor Pixis telah tewas dan entahlah nasib Rivaille,apa dia selamat atau dia tewas ?

* * *

"kalian akan terjun bebas dari pesawat,ingat selalu membaca ketinggian yang sudah ku cantumkan di jam tanggan milik kalian. di ketinggian yang sudah di tentukan kalian harus membuka parasut kalian oh iya kalian juga tidak bisa mendarat di sembarang tempat,kalian harus mendarat di lapangan yang berlogo Recon Coprs !."ujar Hanji panjang lebar.

"kau baik-baik saja kan ?"tanya Sasha kepada Mikasa.

Mikasa mengganguk-anggukan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"kau takut dengan ketinggian ?'tanya Sasha,kali ini Mikasa menatap tajam Sasha."baiklah kita sudah mencapai ketinggian 7.600 Meter semuanya harus terjun sekarang !"sahut Hanji lantang.

"Mikasa kau baik-baik saja ?"tanya Eren khawatir,Mikasa menggelengkan kepala."kau harus loncat Mikasa !"ujar Eren.

"tidak aku terlalu takut"

"jika kau tidak melompat keluar dari pesawat kau akan gagal,dan pulang ke rumah"

"aku tidak ingin lompat"

Eren menggeram kesal,akhirnya dia menggambil keputusan yaitu.

Mendorong Tubuh Mikasa keluar dari badan pesawat.

"awas kau Eren !"geram Mikasa.

 _[kalian semua harap di perhatikan,dari kalian ber-6 salah satunya tak mempunyai parasut]_ suara Hanji terdengar dari jam tanggan milik calon anggota Recon kata-kata Hanji tadi Eren dan teman-temannya panik.

"apa ?,bukankah itu bahaya sekali ?"tanya Armin.

 _[ingat kalian harus membaca ketinggian,kuharap salah satu dari kalian akan selamat]_

Sedangkan mereka ber-6 semakin mendekati permukaan.

"baiklah kita semua harus membuat lingkaran !"ujar Armin."kenapa ?"tanya Connie."karna salah satu di antara kita tak ada yang punya parasut !"Armin menutup matanya sejenak."Reiner kau buka parasut-mu terlebih dahulu !"ujar Armin.

"baiklah"Reiner membuka parasutnya dan dia memilikinya.

"baiklah Reiner mempunyai parasut selanjutnya kau Sasha !"ujar Armin,Sasha melakukan hal yang sama seperti Reiner sepertinya Sasha juga mempunyai parasut.

"selanjutnya aku dan Connie..bersiaplah"Armin telah membuka parasutnya begitu juga dengan Connie kini tinggal-lah Mikasa dan Eren.

 _[Mikasa, buka parasutnya kalian semakin mendekati pemukaan !]_ suara Hanji terdengar."Mikasa kau harus tarik parasut milik-mu"ujar Eren."lalu kau bagaimana ?"tanya Mikasa."aku..aku akan baik-baik saja"ujar Eren.

 _[oh kalian berdua cepatlah,apa kalian ingin mati berdua hah ?]_

"baiklah aku yang akan menarik parasut milik-mu"ujar Eren seraya menarik parasut Mikasa."Eren !"ujar Mikasa panik saat Eren memegangi kaki-nya."aku akan memegang kaki-mu seperti ini !"ujar Eren.

Mikasa tahu hal itu sangatlah berbahaya tapi apa boleh buat,Eren tak memiliki parasut setelah mereka berdua telah mendarat dengan selamat rasanya Mikasa ingin menampar wajah Hanji yang tak memberi parasut untuk Eren.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh calon anggota mendarat dengan selamat.

"Reiner kau membuka parasut terlalu cepat,sehingga kau tak bisa menggendalikan parasutmu dengan baik"ujar Hanji menyeleksi."Sasha kau tak mendarat di tempat yang sudah ku bilang dan kalian berdua silahkan kembali ke rumah kalian masing-masing !"ujar Hanji.

Reiner dan Sasha segera meninggalkan lapanggan tersebut.

"katua Hanji !"panggil Eren yang mengacungkan tanggan-nya."ya ada apa,Eren ?"tanya Hanji."kenapa Cuma diriku yang tak di berikan parasut ?,kau punya dendam apa padaku ?"tanya Eren. hanji menghela nafas dan manarik parasut Eren.

Parasutnya telah menggembang,dan Eren terjatuh."kenapa kau tak mencoba menarik parasutmu ?,kau ini mudah sekali untuk di bohongi !'ujar Hanji,lalu Eren tersenyum kecut menyesali dirinya tak mencoba menarik parasut terlebih dahulu ?

"ketua Hanji"ujar salah satu asisten pribadi-nya."ada apa ?"tanya Hanji heran." _sir,_ Rivaille dia di rawat di rumah sakit Recon Corps !"ujar asisten pribadi Hanji."kenapa si cebol itu bisa di rawat di rumah sakit ?"tanya Hanji panik."tadi pagi ia terkena bom yang di tanam di tubuh profesor Dot Pixis !"

Hanji meninggalkan Eren yang masih terbengong,tak percaya bahwa orang yang membawa dirinya bergabung ke Recon Corps sampai di rawat di rumah sakit.

' _ada apa dengan sir Rivaille ?,aku harus menjenguk-nya !'_ batin Eren dalam hati."ketua Hanji tunggu sebentar !"

"ah aku tak punya Waktu !"sahut Hanji.

"bolehkah aku ikut dengan-mu ?"tanya Eren mencoba sesopan mungkin."baiklah,memangnya kau siapanya dia ?"tanya Hanji penasaran."dia yang menyuruhku bergabung ke organisasi ini"

"kalau begitu aku memperbolehkan kau ikut menjenguknya"

"terimakasih ketua Hanji"

* * *

 **AN;**

 **sumimasen chapter ini publishnya telat pake banget,sebenarnya tanggan udah gatel banget pengen bikin chapter ini tapi Cuma waktunya yang ga ada,dan aduh itu typo menggangu banget ya ?,(EYD-nya apa lagi).**

 **Author harap kalian semua harap nge** _ **REVIEW**_ **(authornya tau kok kalo ini maksa)soalnya sang author butuh banget komen dari kalian semua huhu *nangis di pojokan* jadi apakah cerita ini lanjut atau berhenti di sini saja ?**


End file.
